Untitled
by Bih Portela
Summary: Annabeth pedindo desculpas? É, milagres acontecem.  Percabeth. Resumo tosco     Cada sinopse corresponde a oneshot que está sendo trabalhada.
1. Prologo

**Untitled**

_Hey, esse é um projeto que estou fazendo. Eu realmente gosto de fazer shotfics e resolvi por elas todas em uma fic só._

_Também não tenho um pingo de criatividade para bolar títulos para elas, nem resumos, e não acho necessário._

_Foi essa ideia que me faz por o nome de Untitled, que significa "sem nome" em português. O que é um título muito adequado, convenhamos._

_Aqui terão várias fics de Percy Jackson que eu eventualmente fazer. Tecnicamente "Relacionamentos" faria parte dessa coleção, mas estava tão boa que tive de fazer a parte._

_Sugestões de casais e situações são muito bem-vindas, já que não estou tendo muita criatividade._

_Para começar, uma fic Ares e Afrodite, uma das únicas que tem um titulo._

_Ponto de vista._

_Obrigado pela leitura._


	2. Ponto de Vista

**Ponto de vista**

**Resumo: **Afrodite é a deusa do amor, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa fazer guerra.

"É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista"

**Autora**: Eu :)

**Ship: **Afrodite/Ares

**Type:** Romance

**Criada em: **29/08/10

**Postado em: **10/09/10

**Eu não sei de onde veio isso, não me pergunte.**

**xxxxxx**

Afrodite é a deusa do amor. E um dos seus passatempos preferidos era observar humanos - não importava se fosse mortal ou meio-sangue - do seu enorme globo que ficava bem no centro do seu palácio e uma vez ou outra fazer o amor acontecer aqui e acolá.

A verdade é que Afrodite estava meio distraída, pensando sobre a vida.

Afrodite se perguntava quando os humanos ficaram tão tolos. Mais tolos do que de costume.

Quando o amor virara tão superficial, que só era possível dar uma chance para quem fosse realmente bonito. Como se fosse impossível se apaixonar por alguém "feio". Os humanos já não viam a essência de um ser, apenas o corpo, apenas a casca.

A deusa do Amor se divertia muito fazendo pessoas que acreditavam que só se apaixonariam por pessoas lindas na verdade amando pessoas "feias". E elas viam esses amores como lindos, por que afinal, o amor é cego.

Como se não bastasse isso os humanos se separavam mais, traiam mais, brigavam mais.

Ok, ela traia seu marido. Mas ela fora forçada a casar com ele! Ao contrário dos humanos, que hoje podiam casar com quem quiser, casar com quem amasse.

O que mais lhe chateava nem era as separações ou brigas - que afinal todo relacionamento tem - mas sim as traições. _Por que alguém casa por amor e trai? Quem ama não trai._

Existia a atração , claro. Mas será que ninguém amava mais alguém a ponto de resistir a atração?

O amor - e não qualquer tipo de amor, o amor _verdadeiro -_ parecia cada vez mais raro. Não era surpresa que as pessoas desistissem dele. Num mundo cercado de ódio o amor parecia algo bem remoto.

Afrodite suspirou entediada. Espichou um pouco o pescoço e deu uma olhada no enorme globo que se localizava no meio de seu palácio.

Ela se aprumou no trono. Havia captado algo.

Um casal mortal estava de mãos dadas no parque e se olhavam carinhosamente. O mortal lhe deu uma rosa. A jovem sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz.

-Ai Deuses, que cena fofa! - exclamou Afrodite sorrindo feliz para o nada.

Sempre ficava meio emocionada quando via um casal desses. Tanto amor! Apesar de toda desunião, desamor e desesperança, sempre havia um casal que acreditava na magia do amor. Era simplesmente muito fofo!

E só por que ela gostara bastante daquele casal que não ia facilitar as coisas. Colocaria um pouco de ciúmes aqui e angústia ali. Pois se bem dosados esses sentimentos faziam o amor crescer mais.

-Refletindo sobre o amor, hum? - a voz lhe assustou a tal ponto que ela quase pulou do trono. Estava tão distraída admirando a cena que nem percebeu a aproximação de seu amante, Ares.

-Jesus, Maria e José, Ares! Assim você me assusta! - exclamou a deusa lhe dando um soquinho. Ares riu um pouquinho.

-Me dar socos não vai adiantar nada, só irá quebrar suas unhas.

-Deuses é verdade! Minhas unhas mancharam... Acho que vou ter que fazer de novo. - reclamou Afrodite, depois continuou com um tom de voz gentil - Quanto a sua pergunta, sim, querido. - E lhe lançou um sorriso que Ares retribuiu fracamente.

-Não vejo graça nisso. - disse Ares - Não tem sangue. - Afrodite soltou uma risada melodiosa.

-Você não entende. Não dizem que o amor é um campo de batalha? Que na guerra e no amor vale tudo? O amor _é _uma guerra. É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista.

-Ponto de vista esse, que não consigo compreender.

_É Ares, você não compreende. Talvez ninguém compreenda completamente. Só eu._

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio. Afrodite observava o feliz casal apaixonado.

-Por que você prefere fazer o amor surgir nos humanos? Por que não mais nos deuses?

-Ora, Ares, que mentira mais desvairada. Ainda faço o amor surgir entre os deuses.

- Não mais como antigamente.

-Não mais como antigamente. Sim. Os tempos mudaram. Com humanos é mais fácil. São mais fáceis de convencer. Mesmo que não acreditem no amor ainda da para fazer eles acreditarem. Os deuses não. Quando desistem do amor ou simplesmente não acreditam, já não posso fazer nada. Não está mais ao meu alcance. Eles mesmos têm que mudar de ideia e passar acreditar nesse sentimento. Atena, por exemplo, já não acredita mais no amor.

- Como não? Ela se apaixona. Intelectualmente. Ela mesmo diz que esse é o tipo mais puro de amor.

-Bah! – retorquiu Afrodite com violência – Isso não é amor. Amor é... – seu rosto assumiu uma expressão sonhadora, como sempre acontecia quando falava sobre o sentimento – O amor é se sentir querido e querer bem também. É... é rir de qualquer besteira sem motivo algum... – Ela estava rodopiando pelo palácio – É se sentir bem do lado do outro... Sentir um calorzinho gostoso. Ah! Nem sei explicar! – Por fim se deixou cair no seu trono, suspirando satisfeita.

Ares parecia refletir sobre o que Afrodite dissera.

- Eu não entendo... Me responda Afrodite: Como o Amor pode se apaixonar pela Guerra? Somos opostos. – Afrodite apoiou seu rosto com a mão direita e olhava fixamente para Ares, em seus lábios brincava um sorriso misterioso.

-Me responda _você. _Por que a guerra se apaixonou pelo Amor?  
-Acho que... Acho que gosto do seu jeito.

-E...

-O seu jeito... Como que com o amor você pode criar angustia, ciúmes e insegurança. Pode fazer corações ficarem em pedaços. Pode fazer as pessoas ficarem doentes quando amam e não são correspondidas. E tem o amor proibido, ah, esse é o meu favorito. O casal trava uma verdadeira guerra com a sociedade, com a família e às vezes até consigo mesmo. – Ares parou como se tivesse tido uma grande revelação. – Você está certa Afrodite. O amor é uma verdadeira guerra.

- Está vendo? – disse Afrodite gentilmente, como se durante toda a conversa só quisesse chegar ali – É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista.

E dizendo isso entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo de Ares e o tomou para um beijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N/A: Não sei de onde veio isso, e não gostei tanto quanto gostei quando tive a ideia. Mas postei. Anyway, eu gostei muito do final.**

**A próxima fic é mais curta do que essa, mas muito mais engraçada.**

**Sugestões são muito bem vindas e momentos também.**

**Mereço review?  
**


	3. Untitled

"Okay. Calma Atena. Calma."

"Raios! Você nunca fez isso com nenhuma de suas outras filhas! Por que tem que fazer isso com ela?"

"Ah claro. Por causa do moleque de Poseidon, que pode tentar fazer _coisas_ com ela."

Atena não costumava fazer _isso._ E também não costumava ter filhos preferidos, mas desde a reconstrução do Olimpo, em que Annabeth e a deusa trabalharam juntas, elas haviam ficado bem mais unidas. Isso fazia a preocupação com a filha aumentar bem mais, principalmente quando o namorado dela era o filho do Deus do Mar, que provavelmente, assim como o pai, era um safado.

A deusa da sabedoria abriu a porta do quarto de Annie devagar para não fazer barulho.

A filha estava lendo um livro sobre arquitetura, Atena quase não conseguiu reprimir o orgulho, sua filha havia feito uma coisa linda na reconstrução do Olimpo. Ela estava destinada a grandes obras.

Estava sentada na cama lendo o livro, franzindo a testa, concentrada. Tão inocente! Com certeza não tinha feito _aquilo_.

Ok. Ela tinha dezessete anos. Já namorava há um ano Perseu. Mas ela era inocente! Totalmente inocente! Ou será que não era? Será que Atena não estava dizendo isso a si mesma apenas para se convencer?

Não, sem chance dela ter feito algo. A deusa mantinha marcação serrada. Vinte e cinco horas por dia. Não que ela a proibisse, claro. Podia até fazer, mas o namorado dela iria pagar. E Percy não iria querer ter a fúria da deusa da sabedoria.

Ela só ficara uma vez longe de sua filha. Quando ela fora ajudar a arquitetar a sala de jogos de Poseidon. Mas provavelmente não acontecera nada. É _claro _que o deus do Mar não iria deixar. Ele não era tão irresponsável assim.

-Hum... Olá filha.

-Hum? Ah! Olá mãe!

-Err... Filha nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Muito séria.

-O que aconteceu mãe? – a menina largou o livro na cama e fitava a mãe preocupada.

-Nada de mais. Apenas uma conversa entre eu e você.

-Pois bem, então fale.

-Bom... Quando... Quando um homem e uma mulher se gostam muito... – começou Atena desajeitada. Ao ouvir aquilo a expressão da loira suavizou e um meio sorriso começou a brotar nos seus lábios. – Quando um homem e uma mulher se gostam muito... Eles começam... Eles começam... – nesse ponto Atena já estava muito vermelha e parecia que ia se engasgar.

-Começam a namorar? – perguntou Annabeth inocentemente tentando ajudar a mãe.

-Exatamente. Namorar. Como você e o filhote de peixe. E quando já namoram há algum tempo... Surge a vontade de... A vontade de... – agora ela realmente se engasgara. Sua filha deu umas palmadas em suas costas para ver se ela se recuperava. Atena estava pensando seriamente em abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar dentro.

-Não estou entendendo, mãe. – Annabeth disse inocentemente, piscando os olhos e franzindo a testa em confusão. Atena achava que Annabeth estava entendendo tudo muito bem. _Que menina má, me forçar a falar isso..._

-Filha, você conhece os peixes-beijadores chineses? – Atena indagou, mudando de assunto bruscamente. Agora Annie estava _realmente _confusa.

-Sim mãe. Eles são uma espécie raríssima de peixe.

-Bem... – Atena voltou a ficar constrangida – Eles podem passar horas se beijando, o que cria um clima romântico próprio para o acasalament-

-Pera aí, mãe. Você está me dizendo que peixes são românticos? – a loira olhava um pouco assustada para mãe. Que analogia era essa?

-Ah! Me dê uma trégua! – gritou Atena exasperada, jogando as mãos para o auto. - Estou tentando fazer uma comparação para facilitar a aprendizagem!

-Por que não são, mãe. – continuou a meio-sangue se levantando como se não tivesse ouvido a deusa – A não ser, talvez, os cavalos-marinhos. Eles fazem uma dança de acasalamento extremamente sensual.

-Sensual? – indagou a deusa da Sabedoria abobalhadamente. A essa altura sua filha já havia se levantado da cama e rumava para a porta.

-Sim, mãe. Sensual. Mas seu eu fosse falar sobre rituais de acasalamento diria que prefiro os rituais de acasalamento de espécies avançadas de primatas. Se é que você me entende. – deu uma piscadela matreira para mãe e saiu do quarto.

-Acasalamento de espécies avançadas de primatas? – repetiu Atena devagar, perplexa. Então, depois de um tempo, percebeu o que a filha queria dizer com a frase. – Annabeth Chase! Volte já aqui, mocinha!

A deusa ainda podia ouvir a risada marota da filha.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**N/A:**Oi gente! Mais uma one-shot! Devo dizer que me diverti muito escrevendo essa one-shot.  
Ah sim, estou precisando, urgente de uma beta-reader, alguém se disponibiliza?

E muito obrigado a **LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.**, **Luly ST. James**, Blue Truth** e **Bel Chase Jackson. Também aos favoritos e alerts! Vocês me motivam a escrever!

Hists são ótimos, mas reviews são melhores, então, leitores fantasmas comentem (E as pessoas que já comentaram também)!

Mereço review?


	4. Biscoitos

**Biscoitos.**

May Castellan estava preparando mais uma fornada de biscoitos.

Biscoitos eram sua especialidade, ninguém fazia melhor que ela. Ninguém.

Ela amava o modo como eles derretiam na boca. Amava se lambuzar de chocolate e comer o que sobrava no fundo da panela.

Sempre que lhe perguntavam a receita secreta dos biscoitos Castellan, ela se limitava a sorrir e dizer que era o amor.

May fazia todos os seus cookies com carinho, principalmente naquela época do ano.

Vinha chegando a primavera, e com ela, o Festival da Primavera que era realizado todo o ano na pequena vila¹ onde morava. Havia doces, dança e música. E claro, não podiam faltar os famosos biscoitos da família Castellan.

A jovem mulher já estava com metade da remessa pronta e estava preparada para o torneio de biscoitos que se realizava todo ano. Caso tivesse algum oponente, claro. Geralmente não aparecia nenhum.

Um homem entrou no ambiente fazendo barulho – e interrompendo os pensamentos de May. Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Provavelmente era estrangeiro, já que a moça nunca o havia visto. Tinha cabelos loiros, porte atlético e olhos azuis. "_Lindos olhos azuis." –_ May não pode deixar de pensar.

Mas não foram só os olhos azuis que chamaram atenção da jovem. Ele era igual a _eles._

Não. Ao olhá-lo melhor, May percebeu que ele não era igual a _eles_. Ele tinha uma aura de poder ao seu redor que tinha uma cor dourada.

O homem, percebendo o olhar da moça, a olhou de volta interessado. May desviou o olhar e voltou a se concentrar em suas atividades.

Durante todo o preparo dos biscoitos May reparou que ele não desviara os olhos dela, e reparou isso porque ela mesma, de vez em quando, lhe lançava olhares furtivos.

Talvez, a qualquer momento, ele desaparecesse - o que a faria ficar muito chateada. Como todos os outros. Talvez ele fosse mais uma das criaturas mitológicas que ela vivia a ver, que só ela podia ver. Mas ele era diferente. Não era um monstro, nem parecia mal.

- Hey! – cumprimentou Rebecca, amiga de May – Aquele carinha lindo ali não tira os olhos de você. – May olhou surpresa para a amiga. Se sua amiga também podia vê-lo isso significava que ele era real. Mas, então, por que ele tinha essa aura?

- E...

- Bem, ele tem umas pernas lindas. – comentou Rebecca com um sorriso malicioso.

- Becca! – censurou a jovem Castellan.

- Ora, é verdade. – se defendeu Becca, dando de ombros – Também notei que você anda lançando uns olhares furtivos para ele...

- Por que você está sorrindo assim? – perguntou a jovem nervosa. Não percebeu que indagou isso na defensiva, o que só serviu para aumentar o sorriso de Rebecca.

- Eu? Ho-ho-ho! Por nada! Por nada! – ela abanou as mãos freneticamente enquanto soltava risinhos maliciosos. May desejou _profundamente _que ela parasse de fazer isso, estava começando a irritá-la. Recuperada do ataque de risos e olhando despreocupadamente as unhas, Becca continuou – Algumas pessoas chamariam isso o que vocês estão fazendo isso de flertar...

- Flertar? Não estamos flertando! – May gritou. Toda a sala ficou em silêncio, olhando-a curiosamente. A jovem ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. O homem estrangeiro olhava a cena com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Acho que você falou isso muito alto! – exclamou Rebecca, tendo outro ataque de risos.

-Isso é tudo culpa sua! –sussurrou-lhe May, ameaçadoramente – O que eu vou fazer?

- Vá falar com ele. – aconselhou Becca, adotando uma postura mais séria.

- O-O quê? – a moça voltou a corar – Está louca? O que eu digo a ele?

- Ah! Vamos lá! Ele é lindo e está flertando com você! Aproveite a chance, mulher! – Rebecca deu um suspiro dramático – Por que você sempre fica com o melhor? Por que _eu _sempre fico com o resto? _Oh, mundo cruel! – _e empurrou May de leve até a mesa do homem.

O caminho até a mesa do estrangeiro foi torturante, parecia que nunca iria acabar.

-Oiê. – ela cumprimentou tentando parecer relaxada, e falhando miseravelmente nisso.

- Ah... Olá.

- Então... Você é estrangeiro. – May não fazia ideia do que dizer e lutava para manter uma conversa.

-Sim.

- Imaginei. É que você é diferente...

- Diferente? – ele franziu a testa em preocupação.

- Sim. Diferente. – ela percebeu que isso poderia ofendê-lo e emendou rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras – Mas é um diferente bom!

-Percebi que você tem me olhado... – comentou ele casualmente, tentando mudar de assunto.

-Digo o mesmo sobre você. – disse a jovem com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

-Ah é? – um sorriso malicioso ameaçava surgir no rosto do homem – E que você concluiu sobre minha pessoa?

- Hum... Vejamos... Você me parece bem irresponsável. E preguiçoso também. De fato, acho que você não aguentaria correr por muito tempo. – o sorriso brincalhão da jovem Castellan denunciava que ela não achava nada disso.

-Humpf. –resmungou o homem, em falso tom de ofendido – Não sou irresponsável. Muito menos preguiçoso, muito pelo contrário. Sou um homem maravilhoso, bonito, inteligente, um atleta nato-

-Convencido... – May cantarolou.

-Ouch. Assim você acaba comigo. Mas... Mudando de assunto: Soube que você faz biscoitos.

-Sim. Os melhores da região. – disse ela muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Quem está sendo convencido agora?

May deu uma risada gostosa.

-Ponto para você.

-Bom. _Eu_ acho que consigo fazer biscoitos melhores que os seus.

-Ah tá. Duvido. – disse ela descrente, seus olhos brilhando desafiadores - Todo o ano um idiota vem me desafiar. Todo ano esse idiota perde.

-E eu sou o idiota desse ano?

-Basicamente. – O homem fez uma careta, fingindo desapontamento.

-Ouch. Sua língua é afiada. Mas isso não vai me intimidar.

-Quer mesmo me desafiar? Há! Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava.

-Isso o que eu vejo nos seus olhos é medo?

-Não. Isso o que você vê é a pura determinação de te vencer.

-Quer apostar quem fazer biscoitos melhores?

-A qualquer hora, em qualquer momento. –May respondeu com um sorriso confiante.

-Então vamos nessa. – respondeu o homem com um sorriso desafiador.

* * *

_¹- No 5° livro May mora em uma cidade de muitos habitantes, não em uma pequena vila. Mas para melhor desenvolvimento da história, vamos fingir que ela mora em uma pequena vila._

* * *

**N/A: Primeiro uma explicação. Eu estava postando as fics semanalmente, mas essa aqui demorou um pouco mais para sair. Por isso algumas fics podem vir semanalmente e outras de duas em duas semanas. Não acredito que vou demorar mais que isso.**

**Vocês devem ter percebido que eu não cito o nome de Hermes na fic, fiz isso por que eu estou pensando em uma possível continuação.**

**Muitos agradecimentos a dar nesse capitulo. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a Ju_Vassalo, do Nyah!, por ter aceitado betar a fic! Muitíssimo obrigado! **

**E claro, as pessoas que comentaram! Fiquei muito feliz! Saí pulando de felicidade pela casa! Vocês são muito fofas! **

**Obrigado a Luly ST. James, Blue Truth , LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. e Natalyoliveira (**_Obrigado pelos elogios! Mas é sempre bom ter uma beta, mesmo que seja só para concertar um vírgula. Você me dizendo essas coisas aumenta taaanto o meu ego... Realmente, Annabeth mostrando seu lado safado! Isso é influência de sua família subaquática!_**)!**


	5. Onde está meu amor?

**Essa fic está partipando do Tributo a Renato Russo no forúm Need For Fic =)**

**Outra fic May e Hermes por que eu surtei geral com eles...**

** oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Onde está meu amor?**

_(Ela passou do meu lado)_  
A primeira vez em que a vi, tinha acabado de fazer uma entrega a Poseidon.  
Caminhava pela praia tranquilamente, não ligando para o telefone que tocava insistente. Meus pés em contato com a textura da areia, e dei um sorriso involuntário.  
O fato de ser muito atarefado não me deixava muito tempo para admirar a natureza. Mas hoje... Hoje eu acordei com algum tipo de pressentimento. Eu _sabia_ que devia estar ali, apenas não sabia o motivo.  
Eu olhei ao redor, para as ondas que batiam de leve nas pedras da praia, para o céu azul anil que estava pontilhado de branco.  
E meu sorriso se alargou.  
Eu nunca havia parado para pensar no quanto o mundo é _maravilhoso_. Quero dizer, não é maravilhoso estar em um mundo _vivo_? Não era maravilhoso _viver_? E não era triste o fato das pessoas só perceberem como a vida é maravilhosa quando estavam perto de morrer?  
E então ela passou.  
_("Oi, amor." - eu lhe falei)_  
Assim que ela passou, o papo filosófico que se passava na minha cabeça virou fumaça.  
_"Não é maravilhoso ela viver? Não é maravilhoso eu encontrá-la?"_ – Eu pensei. E não pensei isso só por que ela era bonita - e bonita ainda é pouco, ela era um _nocaute_.  
Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?  
Se não, saiba que eu também não acreditava. E minha visão mudou completamente quando ela passou. E lá estava eu – deus que não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, para total desespero de Afrodite – apaixonado pela mortal.  
Ela era especial, eu pude ver.  
Tinha longos cabelos loiros que mudavam de acordo com a luz. Ora dourados, ora cor de mel. Seu vestido ondulava com o vento. Sua pele parecia porcelana.  
Uma visão estarrecedora.  
Eu corri para acompanhá-la.  
Ela parecia concentrada em seus pensamentos, chutava a areia da praia distraidamente e seus olhos estavam nublados.  
-Oi, amor. – eu cumprimentei, assustando-a.  
_("Você está tão sozinha")_  
-Argh! – ela deu um pulo de susto – Que susto! Você sempre é assim? Abordando as pessoas desse jeito? – a moça falou ríspida.  
-Minhas sinceras desculpas, jovem dama. – falei, fazendo uma mesura exagerada. Ela riu. Seu riso era melodioso, gostoso de ouvir. Senti que faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sempre sorrir, e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca a deixaria ficar triste. – Não tinha intenção de assustá-la.  
-Quem é você?Algum tipo de tarado por moças? – ela deu instintivamente um passo para o lado.  
Eu tive que rir.  
-Quem sou eu... – fingi pensar por um momento – Essa é uma questão difícil de responder. Mas garanto que não sou nenhum tipo de tarado.  
-Posso saber seu nome, pelo menos? – perguntou, mal-humorada. Parecia que não saber de algo a deixava insatisfeita.  
-Hermes. – respondi, dando um sorriso cortês.  
-Posso saber, então, _senhor Hermes_, o motivo para vir me acompanhar?  
-Sei lá. – falei dando pouco caso – Você me pareceu tão sozinha... Tive que vir acompanhá-la.  
_(Ela então sorriu para mim)_  
E ela sorriu e eu sorri com ela.  
Ver seu sorriso me alegrava, caminhar ao seu lado me fazia sentir mais leve.  
-Fico feliz que você se preocupe tanto comigo. - ela me disse, sorrindo divertida.  
-Tenho que me preocupar. Imagina o que esses mau-intencionados podem tentar fazer com uma jovem tão bela como você?  
-Devo me preocupar com a chance de você ser um desses mal-intencionados?  
-Eu? – arregalei meus olhos fingindo surpresa – 'Magina! Por que eu faria isso? – ela se limitou a rir. Já disse o quanto adorava sua risada?  
-Nunca se sabe, não é?  
_(Foi assim que a conheci)_  
Eu me perguntava quanto tempo iria levar até ela tocar no assunto de eu não ser humano.  
Sabia que May era especial, ela podia ver através da névoa. Podia ver minha real forma. Todavia, a conversa fluía e ela não parecia interessada em saber se eu era humano ou não.  
Fiquei grato por isso, seria um grande problema explicar tudo para ela. E ainda estragaria a conversa agradável que estávamos tendo.  
_(Naquele dia junto ao mar__  
__As ondas vinham beijar a praia)_  
Nos sentamos na areia e May ficou observando o mar, e eu – como um perfeito bobo apaixonado – a olhava admirado com sua beleza.  
-É lindo. – ela comentou, suspirando satisfeita.  
-Sim, você é.  
May me olhou sorrindo. Quando percebi o que havia falado senti meu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho.  
-Estou falando do mar, seu bobo. – May disse rindo – Mas estou lisonjeada pelo elogio.  
-Só estou constatando um fato. – lhe respondi dando um meio sorriso.  
-Assim você me deixa sem graça. – e de fato ela parecia, suas bochechas adquiriram um leve rubor e ela estampava um sorriso envergonhado.  
-Você não precisa ficar. – ela riu novamente, como se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa engraçada, em vez da verdade.  
-Você é diferente. – ela começou cautelosa, já não sorria mais. Eu gelei, ela ia perguntar – Sei que não é humano. – May me olhou preocupada, quase angustiada – Você não vai desaparecer como os outros, não é? Não quero que desapareça. Não quero que me abandone. – ela me implorava com os olhos. Como eu podia dizer outra resposta além de _"Não, eu não vou te abandonar"_ ?  
- Não, claro que não. – eu disse, mesmo sabendo que era mentira – Não vou te abandonar.  
-Que bom. – a jovem disse aliviada.  
_(O sol brilhava de tanta emoção)_  
-E para você saber que estarei sempre contigo... – fiz um movimento complexo com a mão e da areia surgiu uma rosa branca – Eu não sei fazer rosas tão bem quanto minha tia, mas... – me desculpei passando a mão no cabelo, nervoso. Ela pegou a rosa e seu sorriso voltou.  
-Well... Isso prova que, definitivamente, você não é humano. E eu devia estar preocupada com isso, talvez até com medo. Mas quer saber? Eu não ligo a mínima.  
-Essa rosa não vai murchar. Vai estar sempre viva, com você.  
-Uma rosa que não murcha. Uau. – ela me olhou admirada – Que tipo de deus você é?  
-Apenas o dos mensageiros. - acho que ela estava brincando ao perguntar que tipo de deus eu era por que May me fitou assombrada.  
-O deus Hermes?O grego?  
-Yep.  
-Como...?  
-Longa história. – disse cansado – Depois lhe explico.  
Ela olhou da rosa para mim. May parecia acreditar nas minhas palavras. Ela levou a rosa ao nariz e inspirou, sentindo o cheiro.  
-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu feliz, e pela primeira vez desde que a vi, o seu sorriso alcançou os olhos.  
Eu já havia percebido isso antes. Quer dizer, ela parecia feliz e seu riso era alegre e contagiante, mas seus olhos eram tristes. Aos poucos – no decorrer da nossa conversa – a tristeza foi sendo substituída pela alegria.  
_(Um rosto lindo como o verão)_  
May me abraçou e eu a abracei de volta, meio (lê-se: totalmente) sem jeito. Meu estômago deu alguns saltos olímpicos. Eu não achei que isso fosse muito saudável para ele.  
Ela se afastou, seu rosto muito corado.  
-Ah... Eu gostei muito do presente. – ela disse numa mistura de nervosismo e vergonha, olhando para baixo.  
-Não há de quê. – respondi, erguendo seu rosto para que pudesse ver seus olhos.  
Eu já disse que ela era linda? Ah, cara, sim. Muitas vezes, eu sei. Mas é só para reforçar.  
Suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, um último resquício do rubor. Seus cabelos loiros emolduravam seus olhos nublados, que eram brilhantes. Carregava um sorriso tímido.  
Seus lábios eram vermelhos como morangos e estavam tentadoramente perto dos meus.  
Não resisti. Eu a beijei.  
_(E um beijo aconteceu)_  
Naquela noite eu voltei à praia, na esperança de encontrá-la.  
E lá estava ela, sentada na areia admirando a Lua. Ela estava ainda mais bonita, se isso era possível.  
Quando os raios da Lua tocavam em seus cabelos eles pareciam ficar prateados. Ostentava um sorriso feliz, como se estivesse emersa em lembranças felizes.  
_(Nos encontramos à noite__  
__Passeamos por aí)_  
Eu me aproximei silenciosamente e sussurrei uma saudação em seu ouvido:  
-Olá. – saudei, ela arregalou os olhos assustada e se virou imediatamente para trás. Ao me ver, fechou a cara, indignada.  
-Por acaso tem algum fascínio em assustar as pessoas? – May indagou, mau-humorada.  
-Não. – lhe respondi travesso – Só você!  
-Gostaria de ver se você continuará sorrindo quando o meu punho estiver quebrando a sua cara! - exclamou a jovem, no mesmo tom mau-humorado e resmungão. Eu parei de rir, alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que aquela não era uma promessa falsa.  
-Vamos para por aqui. Sem necessidade de quebrar a cara de ninguém. – disse em tom apaziguador – Vamos dar um passeio?  
Ela me analisou considerando as opções. Podia ver em sua mente: "Bato ou acompanho-o?"  
Por fim ela decidiu:  
-Eu topo. – ela disse se levantando – Vamos?  
Conversamos sobre os mais variados assuntos. Descobri que ela era uma fanática por U2 e música no geral. Contamos várias piadas – ela era uma humorista nata – e rimos ainda mais delas no final.  
May era uma companhia agradável e eu gostava de estar ao seu lado. Ver seu sorriso me fazia feliz e eu continuava me esforçando para mantê-lo o máximo que pudesse em seu rosto.  
Às vezes me peguei fitando-a como um bobo apaixonado, quando ela simplesmente olhava para cima, admirando as estrelas, a mente longe, só o corpo na terra.  
_(E num lugar escondido__  
__Outro beijo lhe pedi)_  
Agora, você pode achar muita cara de pau de minha parte fazer isso, mas eu queria seus lábios nos meus.  
Então, eu lhe pedi um beijo.  
Ela sorriu divertida, os olhos brilhando sapecas.  
-É muita cara de pau de sua parte me pedir isso, sabia?  
-Você me concederia essa honra? – Perguntei um tanto impaciente.  
May sorriu misteriosa e ela se balançou para frente e para trás, aumentando minha expectativa.  
-Sim. – ela respondeu finalmente – Vá em frente.  
_(Lua de prata no céu__  
__O brilho das estrelas no chão)_  
E pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu a beijei.  
A Lua brilhava mais forte, as estrelas eram refletidas pela água do mar. A brisa da noite bagunçava nossos cabelos.  
Eu já me apaixonei e desapaixonei diversas vezes nesses milhares de anos, mas já fazia um tempo que eu não me relacionava com alguém e não me lembrava dos sentimentos serem fortes assim.  
A expectativa do novo, a alegria de estar em sua companhia, a euforia, o coração batendo forte e todas outras características da paixão.  
Eu achava aquilo _tããão_ horrivelmente clichê.  
E era exatamente isso que eu estava sentindo.  
Meu estômago, que já dava saltos olímpicos, revirou mais e meu coração ainda se juntou a ele. E apesar de estar muito concentrado beijando-a, eu não pude evitar pensar que depois dessa noite talvez eu devesse consultar Apolo. Só para ver se meus órgãos continuavam nos lugares corretos, sabe?  
Eu me sentia no céu, capaz de fazer todas as entregas no mundo. E no melhor estilo garota apaixonada (Lê-se: Afrodite): era como se mil fogos de artifícios estivessem estourando no meu peito.  
Deuses... Isso ficou _tão_ gay.  
_(Tenho certeza que não sonhava__  
__A noite linda continuava)_  
Nosso beijo começou calmo e foi ficando mais rápido e urgente conforme a euforia e adrenalina aumentavam.  
Por um momento me questionei se tudo aquilo não era um sonho. Não estava perfeito _demais_? Logo descartei a ideia, não era um sonho, não podia ser. E se fosse, não importava. Eu só queria ficar ao lado dela o máximo que pudesse. Além do mais, não há aqueles filósofos que acreditam que a vida não passa de um sonho?  
_(E a voz tão doce que me falava )_  
Nós só nos separamos quando precisamos de ar.  
May recostou a cabeça em meu peito.  
-Sabe, Hermes, acho que gosto de você. Mas não fique se gabando disso. Eu posso voltar atrás e ver que dar um murro em sua cara e em outras partes sensíveis não é uma ideia tão _ruim_ assim, afinal.  
Eu não sabia se ela estava brincando ou falando sério, então optei por não dizer nada muito ofensivo:  
-Certo. – eu ri suavemente – Como a senhorita quiser. – eu lhe dei um beijo em seus cabelos.  
Ela ergueu os olhos e sorrindo disse:  
_- O mundo pertence a nós!_  
Naquele momento eu soube que não estava apenas apaixonado por ela. Eu a amava.  
_(E hoje a noite não tem luar)_  
Eu dei um suspiro cansado.  
Hoje era noite sem Lua. A carruagem de Artemis não passava pelo céu.  
Eu estava arrasado. Não por causa da Lua, claro, mas sim pelo o que acontecera.  
As estrelas davam um brilho fantasmagórico ao quarto onde eu estava, deixando tudo triste.  
_(E eu estou sem ela)_  
Eu olhei para May. Aquela não era a _May_. Não a May que eu conhecera.  
A May decidida, um tanto arrogante e com um sorriso contagiante.  
Aquela May sorria alegremente e falava com o nada, se gabando de seu filhinho, Luke.  
Mas era falso, por que ela estava louca. A alegria dela era falsa, o sorriso dela era falso. Apenas um fantasma de seu antigo sorriso.  
-May... – eu sussurrei, minha voz era cheia de dor e eu me sentia quebrado – Desculpe, eu não consegui manter minha promessa... Eu não posso te fazer sorrir.  
Mas ela não ouviu.  
_(Já não sei onde procurar__  
__Não sei onde ela está)_  
Eu a olhei, tentando – inutilmente - encontrar a minha May que eu perdera lá.  
Ela não estava.  
Fiquei com raiva de Hades, por ter feito aquela estúpida maldição. Fiquei com raiva da Grande Profecia, que, para começo de conversa, era a causa de tudo isso.  
Fiquei com raiva de Quíron, por não ter feito nada para impedi-la de arruinar sua vida.  
E, principalmente, fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo por ter contado aquela história para ela.  
_(Hoje a noite não tem luar)_  
Cerrei os punhos. Não adiantaria nada ficar com raiva.  
-May... – eu murmurei desolado, acariciando sua bochecha – Minha May... Por quê... Você não podia... – ela sorriu e, por um momento, pensei ter visto o antigo brilho que havia em seu sorriso, mas logo ele sumiu e eu pensei que fosse apenas minha imaginação.  
_"Ela não vai ser a mesma de antes. Contenha-se."_ – Me repreendi.  
Seus olhos já não brilhavam. Meus olhos não brilhariam mais como antigamente.  
_(E eu estou sem ela)_  
Os seus gritos de dor ainda ecoavam em minha mente, como fantasmas que me perseguiam. Cada grito de dor foi uma facada em meu coração.  
Foi naquele momento em que eu a perdi. Foi naquele momento que a vi escorrendo por minhas mãos como areia.  
Agora ela estava louca e, nos poucos momentos que viria a si, estaria gritando coisas sem sentido sobre o futuro de seu filho.  
Olhei para a pequena criança que May carregava nos braços.  
Ele não tinha a menor idéia sobre o seu futuro, e provavelmente ficaria assustado quando sua mãe ficasse com olhos verdes brilhantes e lhe falasse coisas sobre um futuro trágico e atrocidades que alguém iria cometer. O menino provavelmente não se daria conta que May estaria falando sobre ele.  
Luke provavelmente cresceria ressentido comigo, por não ajudá-los.  
Fiquei entristecido só de pensar nisso.  
Eu gostaria de poder ficar sempre com eles, gostaria de poder curar May e evitar o destino terrível de meu filho.  
Mas eu não podia. Não podia interferir no destino dos dois. Apenas observaria de longe, impotente.  
-Eu não vou te abandonar, você sabe. – lhe disse, tirando uma mecha de cabelo loiro que estava no meio de seu rosto– Sempre estarei aqui. Mesmo que você pense que não. Mesmo que todos pensem que não.  
-Sei que sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo, eu lhe devolvi um meio sorriso triste.  
-Você tentou ver demais... Foi muito longe. E agora eu te perdi...  
-Era minha chance. Eu precisava tentar. - ela sorriu de modo consolador e eu pude ver que naquele sorriso tinha um pouco do brilho de outrora. Mas, novamente, ele sumiu tão rápido quanto aparecera.  
Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, no entanto ela já se distraíra com o bebê.  
Eu estava quebrado e tentava desesperadamente colar os cacos que sobraram, era inútil.  
Carregaria para sempre a culpa de ter feito isso a ela.  
Estava tão ocupado me sentindo magoado por ela me deixar que nem pensei em impedi-la. Como pude ser tão egoísta?  
Eu dizia que a amava, mas quando ela mais precisou de mim eu não fiz nada.  
Eu olhei para os olhos nebulosos de May. Aquela não era minha May. E nunca mais seria.

_(Onde está meu amor?)_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reviews?Muuuito obrigado a todas a pessoas que deixaram reviews no cap. passado! (Estou realmente sem tempo para citar vcs aqui :/ ...)_**  
**_


	6. Biscoitos  parte 2

Nossa, faz um século que eu não atualizo isso aqui .-. Foi mal, galera, ando tão ocupada... Sabem como é fim de ano, né? É prova, prova, estudo... meu pc pifou... Enfim, nesse meio tempo eu pude fazer três fics para vocês e vou tentar me redimir com elas.

Essa é a continuação de "Biscoitos", que, quem não se lembra, parou em uma aposta entre May e Hermes em quem faz biscoitos melhor. Sinceramente não achei que ficou tão boa, então reviews são sempre bem vindas =D

Só para ressaltar, esse capítulo não passou por nenhuma revisão a não ser a minha mesma, por isso está suscetível a erros ortográficos gigantescos. Eu posso ter assassinado o português e enterrado a gramática, então, peço desculpas por qualquer erro que encontrem.

* * *

**Biscoitos Parte 2**

-Tãtãtã! Bem vindo a minha cozinha! – anunciou May bem humorada, fazendo um gesto exagerado para mostrar seu ambiente de trabalho.

-Uau – exclamou o homem de boca aberta, olhando tudo com viva curiosidade. – Parece um laboratório.

May olhou-o com interesse. Nunca havia pensado dessa maneira. Ela ponderou por alguns momentos.

O jeito como os vidros de temperos estavam dispostos pelas prateleiras, como as panelas estavam organizadas no balcão, pelo chão de azulejos tão brancos que até brilhava, pela luz branca que iluminava tudo ao redor.

Sim, de fato parecia.

-É – concordou ela. – Acho que se pode dizer isso.

- E você deve ter mania de limpeza – observou ele, enquanto via seu reflexo em uma colher. – Consigo me ver em cada panela ou colher daqui.

-Acho que isso é meio óbvio, idiota – retorquiu ela um pouco ríspida, rolando os olhos – Não esperava que minha cozinha fosse um chiqueiro, não é?

-Ouch. Não me chame de idiota. Sabe como me sinto ao ver você me chamando de tal coisa? Me magoa _profundamente_. - ele pôs as mãos no coração e fez uma careta, fingindo dor.

-Dramático. – May revirou os olhos, rindo.

-Sério. – ele desfez a careta, parecia estar falando sério pela primeira vez desde o inicio da conversa – Ser chamado de idiota _não_ é legal. Principalmente sendo eu uma pessoa tão brilhante.

-Até lhe chamaria pelo nome, se soubesse o nome do idiota em questão. – ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Aparentemente não havia se dado conta disso.

-Deuses, como sou idiota – levou a mão a cabeça, desiludido. – Esqueci de me apresentar.

-Admitir é o primeiro passo. – A jovem Castellan provocou, o homem preferiu ignorar.

-Meu nome é Hermes. Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Castellan - Hermes estendeu a mão sorrindo cortês. May sorriu de volta e lhe apertou a mão, alegre. Alegria, aliás, que não chegavam aos seus olhos. Esses fitavam o homem a sua frente com desconfiança.

Ela não se lembrava de ter dito seu nome.

-Seu nome vem da mitologia?

-Sim. Deus Hermes. – ele anuiu muito orgulhoso, estufando o peito. May achou meio estranho ele estar tão orgulhoso de um deus mitológico. - Mensageiro dos deuses, grande inventor-

-Deus dos ladrões... – May cutucou.

-Sim, deus dos ladrões. – confirmou ele um tanto mal-humorado - Não pode deixar meu xará em paz? – indagou ele de volta ao bom humor. Mas May não pode deixar de perceber que havia um quê de chateação em sua voz.

_O nome dele é Hermes_, May pensava rápido, _Como o deus. Ele tem essa áurea dourada. Eu vejo criaturas mitológicas. Ora, seu eu posso ver monstros o que garante que ele não seja um deus?_

_Francamente, May_, argumentou sua parte racional severamente, _Monstros não existem. Deuses não existem. É tudo fruto de sua imaginação. É só um cara comum. Você deveria estar feliz por ele estar falando contigo._

May resolveu escutar sua razão. Deuses não existiam. Eram apenas histórias inventadas para explicar os mistérios da natureza.

No entanto, algo a dizia que o cara que estava a sua frente _não _era humano.

- Não poderia perder uma chance dessas – respondeu May, sorrindo maldosa. – Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se fizesse isso?

Hermes ia retrucar, mas, naquele momento, Rebecca abriu a porta da cozinha com estrondo, rindo e falando alto:

-Então, qual vai ser o idiota que vai disputar com você esse ano?

Hermes lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo.

-Eu sou o idiota desse ano.

Becca se virou na direção da voz mal-humorada e encarou um Hermes indignado longamente. Imediatamente começou a corar e abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, e sem conseguir formular uma resposta, começou a pedir desculpas freneticamente, saindo às presas da sala.

May achou a cena toda muito engraçada, mas não achou que seria muito educado de sua parte rir dela. A jovem sabia muito bem o que a amiga estaria pensando, provavelmente estaria se martirizando por chamar alguém que outrora dissera que era um "gato" de idiota.

- Bom. – começou May, ainda com dificuldade de prender o riso. – Estamos conversando de mais. Vamos logo ao concurso. Você gostaria de começar? – May olhou em sua direção sorrindo, o homem suava frio. A jovem Castellan não esperou uma resposta: – Os ingredientes estão na mesa.

-Ah... Sobre isso...

-Não vai desistir agora, vai? - perguntou May com um sorriso de troça.

Hermes a olhou indignado.

-Não!É claro que não! – o homem mirou nervosamente a bancada e engoliu em seco. – É só que... er... Minha receita é secreta! – ele gritou subitamente, assustando May. – Isso! Secreta. Desculpe, May, mas você terá que se retirar.

A moça franziu o cenho, desconfiada, mas saiu sem dizer nada.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e viu Rebecca sentada no balcão, o olhando fixamente.

- Dou cem dólares pelos seus pensamentos – Disse May, arrancando Rebecca dos seus devaneios.

-Estou aqui refletindo em qual será a melhor maneira de me matar. Você acha que chá de cicuta seria bom? – Becca perguntou deprimida, pondo a cabeça entre as mãos – Ainda não acredito que chamei ele de idiota. Meu Deus, eu não acerto uma!

- Acho que cicuta deve ser ruim. – comentou May displicente. – E deixe de drama, mulher.

-Você está certa – concordou Rebecca se levantando e acenando com a cabeça convicta, era incrível como ela conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido. – Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Além do mais, o carinha só tem olhos para você.

May a olhou surpresa e pode sentir o rubor subindo pelo pescoço e orelhas.

-Ora, Becca – começou ela desajeitada. – Isso não é verdade... – Mas a jovem não parecia muito segura do que estava dizendo e se viu intimamente desejando que o que Rebecca dizia fosse fato. Olhou na direção da porta e depois se voltou para a amiga. – Você acha mesmo?

-Com toda certeza – Anuiu Becca confiante. – Aliás, o que ele está fazendo agora, trancado na cozinha?

-Os biscoitos. Ele disse algo como "minha receita é secreta. May você terá que se retirar" – a jovem respondeu em falsete, ainda estava com raiva de ter sido expulsa de sua cozinha.

-Você acha que ele sabe fazer biscoitos?

- Tenho certeza que ele _não _sabe fazer.

Rebecca a olhou sapeca, e um sorriso matreiro começou a se alastrar pelo seu rosto, May imediatamente soube que viria maldade.

-Vamos espiar pela porta?

- Rebecca! – May censurou indignada – Não podemos fazer isso! Uma profunda falta de educação, é o que é!

Mas Rebecca não estava mais ouvindo, e já colava o ouvido na porta. May lhe lançou um olhar exasperado, admirada com a falta de vergonha na cara da amiga, no entanto, antes que pudesse se conter, ela própria se viu com o ouvido colado à porta.

Era bem verdade que May Castellan não estava muito satisfeita em ouvir o que o outro estava fazendo às escondidas, mas ela não pode resistir. Sendo assim, ela ajeitou seu ouvido colado à porta da melhor maneira que pode e se pôs a ouvir.

-Parece que ele está falando ao telefone – cochichou Rebecca, May fez sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio.

-Ora, George, isso não adianta nada! – May pode ouvir Hermes resmungando colérico. – Sim, Marta, eu sei que não deveria entrar em uma competição de biscoitos sem saber fazê-los. Como? Não! Não foi idiota da minha parte entrar na competição! Faz parte do plano! Pare de resmungar, George! Aqui não tem ratos!

May e Rebecca se entreolharam confusas e May perguntou sem fazer som o que ele estava fazendo, Becca respondeu com um gesto de silêncio.

Certo. Aquele cara era estranho. Um excêntrico. Por quê? Porque ela podia ouvir silvos vindos da cozinha. Como se ele estivesse falando com _cobras._ Cobras, imagine. Seria só imaginação dela ou ela teria topado com um louco sem perceber?

May inclinou-se mais tentando ouvir melhor. Agora ele estava falando com uma mulher. A moça sentiu uma pontada de raiva em ver-lo falando com outra mulher. Rebecca diria que isso se chama ciúmes, mas May não estava muito afim de pensar nisso.

-Marta, você é mulher, deve saber como se faz biscoitos – disse Hermes em um tom quase suplicante. - Ora, claro que devo achar que você sabe como fazer biscoitos. O que? Você não sabe? George, não venha me repreender! Nem você, Marta! Eu achei que biscoitos seria um ótimo pretexto para me aproximar dela! – ele se explicou, sua voz uma oitava mais alta, May sorriu involuntariamente ao ouvir essa frase. - Não, eu não estou enganado! Argh! Cansei de falar com vocês! Tchau!

A jovem Castellan o ouviu fechar o telefone e dar um suspiro cansado, depois seus passos em direção a porta. As duas amigas correram para o balcão e se apressaram para fingir uma conversa normal.

-Então ele disse... – começou May apressada.

-Hum... May? – indagou Hermes inseguro. – Você poderia vir até aqui, por favor?

-Claro, claro. – concordou May, franzindo a testa.

Foi penoso para a jovem esconder o sorriso. Ela sabia por que ele a chamava: a verdade era que o todo arrogante Hermes _não _sabia fazer biscoitos. Ele _perdera._ Ela ganhara. Podia fazer uma dancinha da vitória ali mesmo.

- O negócio é o seguinte: Estou desistindo.

-Desistindo? Mas por quê? – A moça teve o cuidado de fazer sua pergunta parecer mais surpresa possível, e não falsa. Nesses momentos em que tinha que fingir era que ela agradecia a mãe por ter forçado-a a fazer teatro na infância.

- Sim. Desistindo. Por quê? Simples, minha jovem truta. – disse solene, adotando sua postura arrogante de sempre - Vi que era muito bom para disputar com você. Preferi poupá-la dessa humilhação.

-Me poupar dessa humilhação – May repetiu pausadamente tentando absorver a afirmação.

-Isso.

May o olhou incrédula, a dancinha da vitória que planejava fazer varrida da sua mente. _Ele_ estava _blefando_. _Ele_ _não _sabia fazer biscoitos, no entanto _ele_ inventara uma _mentira_ por que não era capaz de engolir o orgulho. _Ela_ era a vencedora e _ele_ tinha que admitir, _ele_ não podia simplesmente desistir assim, saindo com sua dignidade intacta.

May sentiu a raiva subir a sua cabeça e antes que pudesse perceber já estava gritando:

- O senhor está blefando!

-É claro que não! Estou falando a pura verdade! – retorquiu ele na defensiva – Por que não aceita meus gestos cavalheirescos?

- Porque você está mentindo! – gritou ela exasperada – Ande! Confesse!

-Eu não estou... – começou Hermes, mas parou no meio da frase. May o olhava ameaçadoramente e o homem parecia travar um duelo interno. – Tá bom! Talvez eu tenha mentido! Mas um pouquinho... Só. – May levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e bateu o pé, como uma criança mimada.

-Um pouquinho?

Hermes engoliu em seco, nervoso. Levantou os olhos para o céu como se perguntasse: "Por que ela está fazendo isso comigo?". Mas May iria arrancar a verdade dele timtim por timtim.

-Tudo bem: menti completamente. A verdade é que... é que... – ele olhou para os lados, nervoso e fez um som estrangulado com a garganta – _Nãoseifazerbiscoitos_.

-Como? – perguntou May inocentemente, com um sorriso que se alargava cada vez mais.

-Você está fazendo isso de propósito – disse Hermes aborrecido, fazendo muxoxo. May continuava com sua carranca séria; Hermes lhe lançou um olhar suplicante, mas ela continuou firme. – Tá. – ele consentiu a contragosto. Respirou fundo várias vezes e após uma imensa pausa, falou: - Eu não sei fazer biscoitos.

May deu um sorrisinho: agora que ele confessara, ela iria humilhá-lo um pouco.

-Então... Você entrou em uma competição de biscoitos sem saber fazê-los. Que coisa idiota.

-É... – Hermes disse envergonhado – Agora que você diz, realmente parece idiota.

-Fico me perguntando por que você fez isso – ela pressionou o polegar sobre os lábios e deu um sorriso astuto – Será que foi por minha causa?

-É muito pretensioso de sua parte se acha que fiz tudo isso só por você.

-E por qual outro motivo você faria isso?

-Sei lá – ele disse displicente – Eu posso ser um maluco?

-Você pode ser tudo, menos maluco. – disse May rindo – Sinto cheiro de mentira no ar... – A jovem Castellan pronunciou com voz etérea.

-Ah, ok. Odeio isso. Talvez tenha sido por sua causa. Talvez... Chances remotas.

-Foi por minha causa, sei disso.

-E como saberia, mocinha?

-Simples – May disse sorrindo misteriosa, hora de pôr as cartas na mesa – Eu ouvi sua conversa no telefone. – Hermes a olhou surpreso, até um pouco assustado.

-Mas que coisa feia – ele a censurou. – Você não tem escrúpulos?

-Desculpe – ela não parecia sentir-se culpada. – Fui forçada a isso.

-Você ouviu quanto? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Apenas a parte em que Marta briga com você por entrar na competição de biscoitos até o fim. Só. – ela deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso do assunto, Hermes soltou um suspiro aliviado.

-Então... Acho que perdi. Não sei fazer biscoitos. Até outro dia.

-Pode aprender a fazê-los se quiser. – May disse apresada. Ele iria embora, ela percebeu, e May definitivamente não queria isso. Então arranjou qualquer desculpa para que ele ficasse um pouco mais.

- O quê?

-Eu te ensino. Anda, vem.

May o agarrou pela mão e o levou até a bancada onde os ingredientes estavam espalhados. Fez um gesto mostrando os ingredientes e disse:

-Aqui estão. Os ingredientes são: Manteiga, isso esse pote. Açúcar, ovos, essência de baunilha, farinha, sal-

-Sal em algo doce? – Hermes perguntou curioso, May rolou os olhos impaciente.

-É visível que você não entende nada de cozinha – resmungou ela irritada. – Só pegue. E chocolate, claro.

-Certo. O que é que eu faço com isso?

-Não me interrompa – May disse cada vez mais irritada. – Não gosto de ser interrompida. Faça o que eu mando.

-Tá certo senhora "eu mando no mundo" – No entanto, Hermes resmungou isso tão baixo que May não pode ouvir.

-Agora pegue o açúcar e a manteiga e misture bem.

-Certo.

-Misture mais rápido.

-Estou misturando! – ele exclamou aborrecido, parecia não gostar de receber ordens.

-Agora pegue os ovos e a baunilha e bata numa batedeira.

-Batendo... – Hermes disse distraído.

-Hermes... – May tentou advertir.

-Não se preocupe May, eu _sei _bater uma massa. Não sou tão idiota assim – ele lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido.

-Hermes, é que-

-Você acha que eu não sou capaz?

-Não, não, é que-

BOOM!

Tarde de mais.

A pasta que estava na batedeira se espalhara por toda a cozinha e estava pregada no rosto de May. Hermes não estava muito melhor.

-Você ligou a batedeira numa rotação em velocidade muito alta. – ela explicou tirando um pouco da massa do rosto.

Hermes a mirou, ainda assustado com a explosão, e, subitamente, começou a rir.

May sentia um misto de incredulidade e indignação. Ele estava rindo. _Rindo. _Sua cozinha, aquela que ela zelava _tanto, _estava completamente suja de massa, seu cabelo estava horrível, ela provavelmente teria que lavar umas dez vezes para sair o cheiro de massa, e ele estava rindo!

Aquele cara só podia estar maluco ou não tinha noção do que estava fazendo. May tinha neurose por limpeza e era capaz de matar quem sujasse sua cozinha. Ele fizera exatamente isso e ainda estava rindo da sua cara. Ela estava com _raiva_.

Por que Hermes relutava em ouvi-la? Isso sem duvida não teria acontecido se ele não fosse tão teimoso!

May marchou em sua direção pensando em lhe dar um belo de um tapa na cara, mas algo deu errado no caminho. Ela tropeçou – provavelmente na massa – e quando se viu estava envolta nos braços de Hermes com o rosto a milímetros do seu.

Hermes lhe lançou um sorriso safado.

-Ora, ora, isso é tão clichê.

-O que? – May perguntou confusa, ainda em choque por tudo o que acontecera.

-Nossa posição. É nessa hora em que o mocinho beija a mocinha – ele sorriu arrogantemente. – Se você queria um beijo era só me pedir. Não precisava fazer toda essa cena.

May arregalou os olhos surpresa, e a surpresa foi logo substituída por raiva. Afastou-se dele lhe dando tapas. Pôs as mãos na cintura, exclamando com chispas de raiva saindo dos olhos que estavam em fendas:

-Como assim te pedir? Eu não quero um beijo seu!

-O que? – Hermes perguntou confuso com a recusa da garota – É claro que você deve querer me beijar!

-Pois é claro que não! Você é a pessoa mais arrogante e idiota que eu já conheci! Por que diabos eu ia querer um beijo seu? Você acha que eu sou algum tipo de vagaba oferecida?

-Não, é claro que não! Por que você dificulta tudo? – exclamou o homem frustrado para logo em seguinte voltar a sua postura arrogante habitual – Pois agora _eu_ é que não quero te beijar! E se por acaso _eu _quisesse te beijar já teria feito isso há muito tempo! Por que eu sou irresistível! Nenhuma mulher resiste ao meu charme!

- Acho que eu sou diferente senhor Hermes. – respondeu May áspera – Estou saindo. Tchau.

-Ótimo. Vá embora. – respondeu ele com toda a arrogância – e até um pouco de desprezo - que conseguiu concentrar.

May começou a sair batendo o pé, inconformada, mas pareceu mudar de ideia no meio do caminho, pois parou.

-Eu não tenho que sair da _minha _cozinha. A única pessoa que tem que sair é você!

Hermes piscou os olhos surpreso diante da atitude brusca da garota, ou talvez fosse pelo fato dele perceber o motivo _ridículo _pelo qual estavam brigando.

- Estamos brigando por que não queremos nos beijar – disse ele pausadamente. – Isso é estúpido.

May o mirou surpresa, como se pela primeira vez estivesse prestando atenção para isso.

-Você tem razão. Isso é realmente... estúpido. Se não queremos nós beijar é só... não o fazermos, certo? – perguntou ela insegura.

Hermes a analisou com um olhar penetrante. May teve a sensação de estar sendo radiografada, o que não ajudou para amenizar seu desconforto. Por fim, o homem respirou fundo e num tom muito solene, proclamou:

-May... por favor... Não me bata. – ele a puxou para perto pela mão e a beijou.

_Ele a beijou._

E a única coisa que May conseguia pensar na sua total surpresa era: "_Ele me beijou! Ele me beijou!_" e _"Como ele beija bem!" _Até que uma pontinha de razão em sua cabeça acordou e ela percebeu que ele não devia estar beijando-a.

Por que ela não era como umas dessas que ele provavelmente pegava por aí. Ela era uma mulher de respeito! E foi com esse pensamento, que, apesar de estar adorando, ela quebrou o beijo se afastando dele com os braços.

-Ai – resmungou ele. – Pensei que você não fosse me bater.

-O que você pensa que fez? – exclamou May colérica, o homem se afastou assustado.

-May...

-Como você teve a _ousadia_ de me beijar? – continuou ela, sem dar sinal de ter ouvido a interrupção de Hermes, dando um passo a cada dois que Hermes dava para se afastar. – Eu lhe dei permissão? _Eu_ acho que _não_! E além do mais-

-Você adorou – interrompeu Hermes dando um sorrisinho presunçoso.

-Eu adorei! – repetiu May inconscientemente, mas logo percebeu o que disse e se corrigiu afoita: – Não! É claro que não! Eu _odiei_! Você não pode me beijar assim!

Hermes a olhou cético. May deixou os ombros caírem, desanimada. Às vezes ele fazia isso: era como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela. Ele passava essa sensação, e ela acabava por não conseguir mentir para ele.

-Ah... – exclamou a jovem em tom de lamentação. – A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu... aff... Isso é tão frustrante.

Hermes riu, May mirou-o irritada, as chamas de raiva começando a se reascender.

-Por que você está rindo? Não ria dos meus dramas, poxa!

Então, num movimento repentino, Hermes fez uma coisa que a pegou de surpresa - mais de surpresa do que brigar com ela e depois beijá-la, beijá-la e depois rir de sua cara -: ele a abraçou.

O que não pode parecer grande coisa, mas para a May fez _toda _diferença. Ela ficou se perguntando se ele estava tirando uma de sua cara enquanto devolvia o abraço constrangida. E mesmo que metade dela aceitasse que ele estava zombando dela, a moça não pode deixar de gostar de estar envolta nos braços de Hermes, eles eram fortes e a abraçavam quase que protetoramente.

Mas é claro que havia uma resposta plausível para todo aquele comportamento esquisito de Hermes: ele era bipolar. Só podia.

-Eu estava errado, sabe? – sussurrou ele baixinho em seu ouvido. – Biscoitos são um ótimo pretexto para puxar assunto.

E May riu, riu como ela não poderia deixar de fazer diante das maluquices que aquele estranho homem falava.

* * *

Eae? Gostaram? Acharam muito clichê?Água com açúcar? Querem me matar por ter voltado com um capítulo tão horrível como esse? Mandem reviews!

Agora, falando sério: As reviews tem diminuído ( T.T ), só recebi duas no capítulo passado (e muito obrigado **Amanda Foltz **e **Luly ST. James** , amei as reviews de vocês! ), preciso das reviews de vocês para saber como é que as fics estão ficando. Podia fazer igual a LaChavaDelOcho e ir chorar num cantinho, né? Auhuahuahua. Mas sem reviews eu vou fazer isso mesmo. E ainda mando Tântalo perseguir vocês u.u . Ok, parei com minhas maluquices XP

R&R, okay? Não se esqueçam desse botão mágico e salvador de vidas.


	7. Verdade ou Conseqüência?

** Verdade ou Conseqüência?**  
Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Também chamado de: "Único lugar seguro para meio-sangues". Ou ainda: "Melhor lugar da face da Terra".  
Silena Beauregard geralmente concordava com a segunda afirmação, mas não hoje. Hoje parecia que tudo estava dando errado.  
Sentada em uma pedra qualquer em frente ao lago, ela refletia como seu dia estava ruim. A começar logo pela manhã: Ela não dormira direito. Estava com olheiras horríveis! E acordou com um mau-humor dos diabos. Depois, indo para o banho, descobriu que seu xampu tinha acabado. Como ela ficaria se seu cabelo não tivesse aquele delicioso cheiro de morango? E as unhas,então?Quebradas!  
Ela estava de mau-humor e estressada e _não_ ligava o quão ruim isso seria para sua pele!  
Acompanhou com os olhos seus irmãos passarem por ela dando risadinhas e comentando, felizes, como é _bom_ destruir corações. Os filhos de Afrodite lançaram-lhe olhares de zombaria, como se a desafiassem a contradizê-los.  
Silena ficou calada, afundando em sua ira. Era a turminha de Drew, aquele serzinho desprezível que ousava dizer que era uma filha de Afrodite. E ela definitivamente não lhes daria o gostinho de vê-la explodir.  
Quando eles passaram, ela revirou os olhos e bufou, com sua irritação aumentando um grau.  
Provavelmente eles estavam dando congratulações a algum filho de Afrodite novato por ter passado no ritual de passagem. O ritual de passagem, caso você não saiba, é um evento muito idiota – segundo a opinião de Silena – que consistia em um filho de Afrodite fazendo algum campista se apaixonar perdidamente por ele, só para depois quebrar-lhe o coração da pior maneira possível.  
"É uma sensação maravilhosa" – diziam seus irmãos – "Além do mais, mamãe gosta, devia fazer isso também."  
Desde que Silena foi determinada que insistiam dizendo que ela devia fazer isso. Mas ela batia o pé e se recusava. Não, obrigada. Achava isso errado. Quem eles pensavam que eram para poderem brincar com os sentimentos dos outros assim? E ainda colocavam o nome da mãe deles no meio. Não era a toa que todos achavam Afrodite tão fútil, os filhos mesmos faziam a fama.  
Mas ela não devia se preocupar com isso, pelo menos não agora.  
Tinha problemas maiores e que exigiam maior atenção: _ele._ Charles Beckendorf.  
Tinha que fazê-lo perceber que eram um casal perfeito. Mas como? Ela não queria parecer uma atirada, tinha que se aproximar sutilmente. _Mas como?_ Esse era o problema.  
E enquanto sua mãe não a agraciava com uma idéia brilhante, Silena estava lá: mau-humorada, emburrada, odiando não saber o que fazer.  
Interrompendo seus pensamentos venenosos contra os deuses e o mundo, Shane, uma filha de Hefesto se aproximou, com uma garrafa na mão, perguntado alguma coisa. No entanto, Silena não escutou, um sorriso maroto começando a se formar em seus lábios. Agradeceu mentalmente a sua mãe por ter tido uma idéia tão simples e genial.  
Silena Beauregard tinha um plano.  


* * *

  
Silena estava sentada em uma roda onde se reuniam alguns campistas variados (escolhidos a dedo por ela, para que tudo fosse conforme o plano). A sua frente estava alguém que não se espera ver em uma roda dessas: Charles Beckendorf.  
A filha de Afodite não sabia como Shane havia conseguido convencer Charles a participar de uma brincadeira tão estúpida quanto aquela, mas não importava, o importante é que ele estava ali.  
Ela deu um sorriso amistoso a Beckendorf antes do início da partida e recebeu de volta uma carranca inconformada.  
Após várias rodadas de muita humilhação (afinal, quase ninguém escolhe "verdade" em um jogo de Verdade ou Consequência) finalmente o fundo da garrafa apontou para Charles. E adivinha para quem apontava o gargalo? Shane! Tudo iria sair perfeito!  
Foi difícil para Silena esconder o sorriso de antecipação que teimava em surgir, enquanto a alegria borbulhava dentro dela.  
"Verdade ou consequência, Beckendorf?"  
A pergunta era desnecessária, para dizer a verdade, antes do início do jogo, para deixar as coisas mais interessantes, foi estabelecido que cada pessoa só poderia escolher verdade três vezes e Charles já havia escolhido o número máximo. Só havia uma opção.  
"Conseqüência." – ele disse a contragosto.  
Shane fingiu pensar. Os outros davam palpites como: Se vestir de mulher, rebolar até o chão... coisas bobas assim.  
"Já sei!" – exclamou Shane – "Você terá que beijar a Silena!"  
Ouve um coro de "Ooooh!".  
"Beijar?" – Silena jurou que quase pode vê-lo corar, talvez fosse só truque da luz, de qualquer forma ele ficou muito bonito.  
"É. Beijar." – A menina confirmou dando de ombros – "Vamos lá! É só uma brincadeira, certo? Só um selinho. Bem rápido. Além do mais, você não vai amarelar agora, vai?"  
A última frase teve o efeito desejado. O peito de Beckendorf estufou, o rosto expressando a mais pura indignação.  
"Eu posso fazer isso." – ele disse.  
Ouve mais um coro de "Ooooh!" acompanhado por risadinhas safadas por parte dos filhos de Afrodite. Aquilo seria fofoca fortíssima no dia seguinte.  
Os dois foram para o centro do circulo, Silena não pode deixar de notar que ele não parecia mais tão confiante.  
Eles aproximaram os rostos lentamente e a filha de Afrodite fechou os olhos. Ela ainda podia ouvir as risadinhas maliciosas, mas para ela só existia Charlie.  
E antes que tivesse tempo de desfrutar o beijo apropriadamente ele já havia acabado.  
Beckendorf se afastou meio constrangido e um pouco vermelho, mas um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Silena, que não agüentava mais esconder a felicidade, ria amplamente.  
Eles voltaram para seus devidos lugares e o jogo continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas de vez em quando Silena olhava para Charles e eles compartilhavam meio sorrisos.  
Afinal foi apenas um selinho numa brincadeira infantil e, provavelmente, sem muito significado. No entanto era um passo, pequeno, mas sem dúvida um passo em direção a ele.  
E agora que Silena sentiu o leve gosto de café dos lábios de Beckendorf suas forças se renovaram.  
Próximo passo na Operação para Conquistar o Coração de Charles Beckendorf (popularmente chamada de OCCCB): fazê-lo convidá-la para os fogos de fim de verão.

* * *

N/A: Fazia um tempo que eu não postava uma fanfic... E fazia tempos que essa estava guardada.  
Apesar de estar uma fic beeeem fluffly eu gostei muito dela. Esses dois formam um casal tão fofo!  
Drew, Shane e o ritual de passagem das filhas de Afrodite existem sim. Todos são mencionados em _The Lost Hero_, a nova saga.  
Espero que tenham gostado da leitura.

Parece que minha campanha (e meu desespero) do capitulo deu resultado =D Tivemos manifestação de leitores fantasmas! Enfim, esperamos que os outros leitores fantasmas sigam o exemplo e mandem reviews. Afinal, nós, ficwriters, somos carentes ao extremo e reviews são nosso salários!

Muito obrigado a Amanda Foltz, Luly ST. James , LaChavaDelOcho e Jullytta pelos reviews lindos, maravilhosos e surtantes!

Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz (continuar a postar suas fics u.u).


	8. Milagres

_"Annabeth e eu estávamos sempre perto um do outro, mas nunca muito perto. Eu ficava feliz quando estava com ela, mas isso doía um pouco, e doía quando não estávamos juntos também"_  
A Batalha do Labirinto, pág. 353

* * *

** Milagres**

Percy sempre ouviu a célebre frase "milagres acontecem", mas nunca acreditou muito nela. E agora, emburrado em seu chalé, é que não acreditava _mesmo_.

Por que estava emburrado? Por que brigara com Annabeth. Por que brigaram? Por causa de Luke, como sempre.

Percy não sabia o que pensar do ex-companheiro. Ele sentia raiva, pois sabia que Luke não tinha volta, mas mesmo assim Annabeth continuava acreditando que devia haver um jeito de trazê-lo para o lado deles. Resultado: Os dois acabavam brigando.

Na verdade, todos os motivos que levavam ele e Annabeth a terem uma briga ou era, ou estava, relacionado a Luke. E Percy deveria se ressentir com o filho de Hermes, as ele _não conseguia_.

Era por causa de Luke que ele e Annabeth se separavam e ficavam distantes. Embora não estivessem tão próximos como antes – ou como ele gostaria – ainda doía estar longe dela. E Annabeth continuava defendendo Luke fervorosamente.

Ele sentia um pouco de inveja de seu inimigo por isso. Desse dom de fazer as pessoas confiarem nele, seguí-lo para onde fosse. Luke exercia esse poder sobre Annabeth também. E Percy não poderia criticá-la por isso, porque ela o dispensaria ou iniciaria uma discussão.

O filho do Deus do Mar não aceitava isso. Luke era o vilão! Foi Luke que se unira aos Titãs. Era Luke que queria matar a todos. E mesmo com tudo isso, porque Annabeth teimava em protegê-lo? Ele não tinha perdão e eles não deveriam alimentar esperanças que ele mudasse, porque ele não o faria!

Mas, no íntimo, Percy sabia que o perdoaria. Luke conseguia fazer isso com os outros: não era possível odiá-lo. Sentir raiva talvez, mas não odiá-lo. Percy o odiava – ou tentava - por isso e, principalmente, se odiava por não conseguir "desligar" o vínculo que existia entre eles. Mas, droga, ele foi seu amigo! Foi o primeiro a apoiá-lo, ajudá-lo e confiar nele. Era difícil esquecer-se de tudo isso.

Mesmo que ele não conseguisse odiá-lo, ainda sentia ciúmes.

E achava hipocrisia da parte de Annabeth demonstrar que sentia algo por ele enquanto estava tão fortemente ligada a Luke. E achava que ele também era um pouco hipócrita. Quem era ele para cobrar algo de Annabeth, estando tão confuso?

Ele gostava de Annabeth, mas também gostava de Rachel, de Calypso e – embora esse fosse um assunto delicado em que ele preferia não pensar – Luke. Em que ponto sua amizade, afinidade e ódio se transformavam em amor?

E toda essa confusão de sentimento estourava em brigas e mais brigas. Percy acusava Annabeth de ainda gostar de Luke. Annabeth, por sua vez, acusava Percy de sentir algo por Rachel.

Foi por esse motivo que eles brigaram e o filho do Mar estava se remoendo em sua cama.

Percy estava cansado de aceitar tudo calado, de brigar e se humilhar pedindo desculpas. Estava farto, principalmente, das acusações de Annabeth.

Ele disse tudo o que estava entalado na garganta durante todas essas semanas. Tudo o que sentia e o que pensava, não dando espaço para que Annabeth rebatesse – e ela não iria, de qualquer forma, estava perplexa de mais com todas as revelações, se limitando a abrir e fechar a boca, sem nada pronunciar.

Os dois acabaram se separando. Percy não tinha coragem para ir atrás da loira, nem iria ceder, dizendo que estava errado. Annabeth também não viria se desculpar - seu orgulho era muito grande para isso -, de modo que eles falavam um com o outro apenas quando era estritamente necessário, sempre tomando cuidados para que seus olhos não se encontrassem.

Ficaram duas semanas sem se falar. Percy sentia falta da filha de Atena. Ficar tanto tempo longe de Annabeth, ouvindo apenas sua voz fria e monótona, doía mais do que podia aguentar. Percy ansiava pelo sorriso da loira, a voz alegre e até suas repreensões carinhosas.

Mas resistiu, não iria desistir.

Foram duas semanas. Até ela vir ao seu chalé e dizer que ele não estava completamente errado, e que ela tinha uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo. Pediu desculpas, um tanto carrancuda e evitando olhar nos olhos de Percy – isso seria um baque muito grande em seu orgulho.

Um sorriso se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto do moreno. Afinal, milagres aconteciam.

Ele pode perceber que Annabeth havia relaxado com seu sorriso, respirava mais calma e olhava seus olhos diretamente.

Olhos, esses, que brilhavam perversamente. Pobre Annabeth... Achava que seria tão fácil assim?

Sim, o fato de Annabeth ter engolido seu orgulho e ter vindo lhe pedir desculpas era um milagre. Mas para ele ainda não era o suficiente para deixar tudo para trás e retomar de onde haviam parado.

Percy levantou de sua cama e caminhou na direção da porta, fechando-a ao sair, deixando Annabeth sozinha.

E ela teria que fazer um milagre ainda maior para conseguir o seu perdão.

* * *

**N/A: **Muito, muito, muito obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews (estou com preguiça de por o nome de todos que já mandaram reviews nessa fic XD) e até a próxima história!Então, gente... Depois de demorar tanto para trazer essa fic ainda venho com notícia ruim: Untitled acabou. É, com essa fic eu encero. Claro, vou continuar postando fics de PJ, com os mais variados casais, mas não com a mesma frequência. Untitled me ajudou muito, com ela eu evolui meu estilo e posso me considerar uma escritora de fics agora. E todos os reviews, todas as pessoas também, é claro! Todos vocês que comentaram, leram ou comentarão são muito importantes para mim! São minha motivação! E você que leu essa fic pela primeira vez não esqueça de deixar review, hein?


End file.
